


You Don't Realise (I'm Thinking 'bout You)

by IvoicelessI



Category: Free!
Genre: A night on a beach, Alternate Universe, Fluff, If Sourin never became friends, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, mentions of MakoHaru, mentions of past rinharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoicelessI/pseuds/IvoicelessI
Summary: Sousuke wasn't feeling well and neither was Rin.So naturally they came to the beach on a midnight and found comfort in each other and the waves.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Don't Realise (I'm Thinking 'bout You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me testing the waters. Sourin? Sourin. Let's pretend Rin is a forgetful type for the purpose of starting a civil conversation. Let's welcome me to the fandom!

His name is Rin.

There was something about him that makes the breath on Sousuke’s lungs swim underneath all the heavy weight, makes all those reasons getting up from bed feel less like excuses. If Sousuke really thinks about it – ignoring all those praises people gave the redhead that really just came out like patronization –

Rin is captivating.

He has his unresisting maroon hair that lovers have carded through, a deep laugh that never felt condescending to friends, a jealous trait, a tough act that all crumbles once you’ve seen him at his most vulnerable, and when he hates everyone and wants you to leave him alone and fuck off.

Sousuke really thinks he likes all parts the best.

“What are you doing here?”

The brunette grins. “Not trying to kill myself, that’s for sure.”

It was past midnight by now – probably. The beach has the bite of evening chill and the waves crash against the rocks like a vendetta pursued. The wind is the best – not only does it dull the bad thoughts away, it makes the dark hair on Rin’s face drift with the air and sure, he looks good, but Sousuke wants to tease him.

With a scowl, Rin says, “I wasn’t...I’m not going to drown myself.”

People have said so many things about Rin Matsuoka that Sousuke has finally accepted he has fallen in love with a cliché. He’s learning how to hate that part less each day, honest.

“I’m not here to stop you.”

The sharpness in his red eyes eases away, instead it gives a chance for a pleasing emotion like surprise to crawl in. “…what?”

The bigger man shrugs. The air is freezing but Sousuke likes it. It makes him feel less numb. “It’s not how I think of you. Besides, what makes you think I came here for you? That I’m thinking of you…right here. Right now….?”

He finds himself really liking the blush on Rin’s cheeks too. _Cute._

_Life’s been rough. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t know why I’m here. I don’t know. I don’t know. I want to go away, somewhere quiet. Somewhere I can be myself and think without suffocating in my own thoughts. What am I doing?_

Yeah. Sousuke understands. It’s written all over his face too.

“What’s your name?” Rin finally asks.

“We’ve been classmates since we were sucking on thumbs, way before dicks,” Sousuke raises an amused eyebrow. “Am I that uninteresting?”

The redhead gave him a flat look.

And the brunette raises his hands in mock surrender. “Sousuke Yamazaki.”

“The artist? The guy who everyone keeps saying not to talk to?” Rin sincerely sounds surprised. Or maybe he’s just a good actor.

“Falling for me?” He tilts his head on the side, smirking like a Devil.

Rin rolls his eyes and kicks him a handful of sand.

The taller man chuckles, really unbothered with such a smaller guy.

Sousuke’s sad. He’s not weak. He knows fighting everyday against those voices in his mind has given him a firm built, muscles growing and strengthening everyday. Rin Matsuoka is merely a soft toy in comparison. Sousuke likes soft things.

“So…what do you really think of me?” Rin’s confident gaze has somehow grown into a simmer, like embers. It could be Sousuke overanalyzing, but his voice was raw yet somehow blurry too, embers on their last light. “You say you never did before. Now….now, what am I? To you?”

Beautiful. Hurt. Insecure. Honest. Genuine. Passionate. A person with the most layered of souls and all of them are perfect to him.

“Foolish.” Sousuke speaks.

* * *

All alone with his pencil and blank pages, Sousuke watches his person fall in love.

His lover's name was Haru. Blue-eyed, dark-haired, in love with his childhood best friend.

All alone with his thoughts, Sousuke watches his person fall on his knees and cry.

Makoto was an angel bearing the nails on his cross.

* * *

Rin laughs. It was tender and clipped. Like a scoff. Maybe it was a scoff but Sousuke hates that word. “Foolish, huh? That’s new.”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

Sousuke expected that punch, really.

“Are you this flirty with all the boys you find alone on a beach?” Rin gripes, now sitting on the sand with Sousuke lying next to him, his big hands resting below his dark brown muss.

“I’m flirty with all the boys I like who're somehow coincidentally alone on a beach.”

Maybe Sousuke gave too much of himself away because Rin has never touched him before, never like this _._ His hand was gentle, cold but a firm feeling. Sousuke feels it gingerly rest on his thigh – fuck – and it’s almost like he’s teasing Sousuke how those long fingers slides through his skin, caressing him all the way on his –

“Oi-“

“….there was a baby crab sneaking into your shorts, _Sou-chan_.” Rin is clearly a prick.

A moment of silence for Sousuke’s dick.

“…you lil shit.” Sousuke grins warily as he sits up. Rin has a smirk on his smug mouth as he reels his gaze to meet his teal colored eyes. “So you _do_ know me.”

“I’ve heard Nagisa say that one time, asshole,” Rin snorts satisfactorily. “I just see you not raising a hand in class but being a smartass when the teachers call your name. Yamazaki Sousuke.” He impersonates that one condescending teacher way too well.

“That wasn’t even funny.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Rin doesn’t wait for some of his smartass response. He doesn’t wait for Sousuke to finish processing that and just dives in to press his really soft, really cool lips on the apple of the poor man’s cheek. Once. Twice on the nose.

“Happy now, baby?” His voice was sultry, low and close to gravel like he knows exactly what he can do to the brawnier man. And he knows he does it surpassingly. 

In short, Sousuke dug himself his own grave.

Rin couldn’t recall what happened after that. He just realizes how the anchor in his heart seems to be lifted by its chain slowly, relievingly – til his lungs have finally filled to the brim of comfort and rest. Maybe they talked about anything, maybe about everything. Soaked their feet in the shores of the ocean and splashed a few salty water on the other’s face, even started a game of chase just for respite and revenge. All Rin knows is that he made a friend.

And he watched him walk off after.

Sousuke Yamazaki was a foolish boy.

Rin would forever remember the strong back that has somehow finally lost its tension, the stomps of consoled feet. He always sees his face all over the halls of their school, always alone, always handsome and mysterious. Rin was waiting for the chance to say that name to that virile face.

_Foolish._

Even before this….

I liked you too.

**Author's Note:**

> My belly is full now.


End file.
